I remember it like it was a flashback
by Oni Butterfly Formerly Klover
Summary: Slash! During the final battle, evil against good, light against dark. Draco Malfoy reflects back on his earlier days. HarryDraco RemusSirius HermoineRon
1. I was such a prick

**Title:** I Remember It, Like It Was In A Flashback.

**Author:** PG-13

**E-mail:** Ask first, please

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Scholastic. Not me do sue please. I'm poor, spare me…

**Author's Note:** Just for all those who give a flying frig. I got the title off an episode of Johnny Bravo. It was a spoof of the Titanic. He was really old, and he was thinking about when he was on the Titanic and he goes "I remember it, like it was in a flashback..." and the screen goes all blurry, and it's hilarious.

**Summary**: Slash! During the final battle, evil against good, light against dark. Draco Malfoy reflects back on his earlier days. Harry/Draco Remus/Sirius Hermoine/Ron

* * *

My name? Draco Malfoy. You know the Malfoy family right? The evil pureblood family who has caused destruction and mayhem for many years. Who kill with a passion and have no regrets. Who ruled with an iron fist? You have heard of us right? Well who cares...

You know what this Malfoy was doing right now? He was a hidden room somewhere in the middle of Hogwarts, waiting for news of what was waiting in the battle outside. I mean there were people dying and people killing. Was my father one of them? Or Blaise? Or Harry? No clue…I know you're asking 'What the hell is he talking about?' Well I remember it like it was in a flashback…

8 years ago

I was bored, out of my mind. Earlier I had dropped Crabbe and Goyle off at the cafeteria and hadn't eaten. They hadn't come and found me and even boredom couldn't make me seek them out. So I made my way around the Hogwarts grounds, trying to find someone to torture or annoy.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I stopped in my tracks. I noticed two people standing in front of the lake. Deciding it was best I was no seen, I quickly his behind a tree. That voice sounded familiar…

"Harry there is something I haven't told you about me and Sirius." My eyes shot up. Potter, and Professor Lupin? And wait, are they talking about Sirius Black?

"You two are together" I gasped, then scolded myself. Lupin chuckled, as I let out thr breath I was holding.

"Were we that obvious?"

"Oh god yes." There was an uncomfortable silence for a long time. I stared at them processing that information. My DADA teacher was gay, and 'dating' the famous murderer Sirius Black. I pinched my self. Damn, I was awake.

"Moony I have to tell you something too."

"What is it Harry?" I leaned closer so I could hear. I heard Potter let out a long sigh.

"Moony…. Well…I think that…" I smiled deviously waiting for him to say it. Maybe I could blackmail him. Ha ha!

"Moony, I'm gay" There was along pause. I stood there with my jaw hanging open and before I noticed I was leaning forward and boom, I tripped over a tree root and was on the ground in their sight. Harry jumped, and his eyes grew large.

"M-Malfoy?" I stood and did what most people in that situation would have done. I ran for my life. I ran for forever, until I found my self halfway up the astronomy tower. I stopped, looked around ,and sighed. Then I leaned against the wall. Okay, why the hell was I running? I was Draco Malfoy; I don't run from anyone. I should have stayed and laughed at him, or something. Yet I ran…What would my father….Then I heard it, that voice.

"Malfoy? Are you up here?" Shit, he followed me. That bastard. I started to continue to run, when realization hit. Only going up would lead me to a dead end with an open window for my self to be pushed out, and I'm still not entirely sure why the hell I am running. So I stopped, and waited for the inevitable. And I didn't have to wait for long.

"Malfoy" I nodded.

"What Potter?" I noticed that he was looking at the floor, and not looking at me.

"Well, I guess you know my secret." I smirked. Oh yeah, here come the death threats. I loved it. We would yell, scream, and fight. Then I would tell everyone and they would all turn on the Boy-Who-Lived. It was truly a great day for Draco Malfoy.

"Yes Potter, I heard. Well what do you know; the great Harry Potter has a weakness... Who would have thought?" Then I noticed that he was smiling. It wasn't a 'I love life' smile it was more of ' I've gone crazy' smile. Man was I pissed. He was just staring at me with that huge smile on his face. Damn him. Damn him to hell.

"Okay then." He placed himself beneath the cloak and was gone from my sight. And invisibility cloak. How cute. I waited a couple of seconds, then I walked over and waved my arms around in the air where he was. He was gone. I leaned against the wall and sighed.

Shit. I want to tell everyone about it. Tell the world of the Great Potter's weakness. Let him live in shame. But... for some reason that idea didn't seem too appealing at the moment. That's when I got worried. I should be having a joygasam right now, not feeling bad because I heard it.

Then it hit me. All the other times when I pissed Potter off it was because he was always…. Well…got pissed off. I did it to make him mad. And now he wasn't…he wasn't even upset. He just looked like it was nothing, like he didn't care if I told or not. So there was no thrill to me at all.

He probably had figured it out, which is why he was doing this. But you know what…It was working. I sighed. Then I jerked my head up. I was being so stupid. I'm going to tell everyone I know tomorrow morning at breakfast. I smirked and continued down the steps.

Who was I kidding?

* * *

Ah, breakfast. I sat down in my seat and smiled. This is the day I ruined Harry Potter's life. All of Slytherin was crowded around me. I could tell them about the Boy-Who-Lived and they would all believe me. Then I made the biggest mistake ever. I looked over Potter's table to see him looking down at the table, just picking at his food. Then I saw Potter's little friends, Mudblood and Weasel. They were too busy being all of each other to notice Harry. They would every so often talk to him and he would give them a fake smile and act like nothing was wrong.

It was sickening. How could they say they were his friends, and then not even notice how depressed he was. I bet they didn't even know he was gay. That would mean that only Lupin and me know. I think…

Maybe he has a boyfriend? Who would it be? I really don't know anyone who is gay, except for Blaise Zaboni. I looked down the table as he and Pansy Parkinson were in deep discussion. Then I noticed it, every couple of minutes Blaise would look over at Potter. It wasn't a look of pure hatred, but of caring and loving. How could anyone not notice?

Shit. I've known, Blaise, since we were little kids, and he is a psycho. If I tell everyone about Potter and it turns out they are dating. He will do something stupid that will embarrass the whole Slytherin group. I mean, damn, it was embarrassing enough when he announced he was gay. He stood right up on this frickin table, told everybody to be quiet and yelled "I am Gay!". We really did not need him announcing he was in love with Harry Potter. That would ruin any respect we had.

Then I would have to kill Blaise, slowly, messily, and painfully. And in truth Zaboni wasn't that bad.

Sometimes. Suddenly a hand was waving in front of my face. I looked up to see that the hand belonged to Crabbe.

"Draco, are you okay?" I blinked. Again. Then I quickly made my decision. Without saying a word I walked over to the Gryffindor table, with what I know must have been one hundred stares on my back. I placed my hand on the table beside Potter, and smiled when he jerked up.

"You win this time Potter" I stood up and started to walk away and as an after thought I added, "You two get a room", and pointed at Weasel and Mudblood. Then I left the Great hall, with many more stares on my back. I made it back to the common room and sat down on my bed beside all of my books. Was that the right decision? Then I laughed.

I'm a Malfoy; of course it was right.

God I really was a prick back then. I still am when I want to be. Someone knocked on the door. I looked up and there was Dobby. I smiled and motioned for him to come in. He had brought me something to drink.

"Thank You Dobby" I whispered as I took the…well I didn't really know what it was. I looked at him,

"What kind of wine is this?" He giggled.

"That is not wine Draco sir, Harry Potter told Dobby to give you this, sir. Harry Potter said it was pop, sir."

"Does it have alcohol in it" He shrugged.

"Harry Potter not tell Dobby, sir" Damn. I took another sip, then shrugged. It was good, but definitely no alcohol in it. Stupid Harry. I read the side of it, "Dr.Pepper". Definitely a muggle thing…Oh well.

"Well Dobby you better run back to help all the house-elves okay." Dobby waved and was gone. He and all the other house-elf were guarding the outside of the castle so that no stray death eaters could find their way in. Those things had some powerful magic when they wanted to. I was just glad they were on our side.

* * *

KL: Well that's it for Chapter 1. Please leave a review!

Young Draco: Or else!

KL: 0.0. Draco, be nice to the reviewers we want reviews not flames. Although flames are fun to laugh at.

Old Draco: This pop... It is amazing! Is chugging a 24-case of Dr.Pepper, two cans at a time

KL: Truly scary…Oh well. Bye Bye!


	2. Head Banging: 101

**Title:** I Remember It, Like It Was In A Flashback.  
**Author:** Kakkarot Lover  
**E-mail:** **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Scholastic. Not me do sue please. I'm poor, spare me…  
**Author's Note:** Just for all those who give a flying frig. I got the title off an episode of Johnny Bravo. It was a spoof of the Titanic. He was really old, and he was thinking about when he was on the Titanic and he goes "I remember it, like it was in a flashback..." and the screen goes all blurry, and it's hilarious.  
**Summary:** Slash! During the final battle, evil against good, light against dark. Draco Malfoy reflects back on his earlier days. Harry/Draco Remus/Sirius Hermoine/Ron

* * *

It was beautiful Saturday afternoon. It wasn't too hot and it wasn't to cold, and there was even a light breeze. It was perfect weather for all the students to be outside. Even an uptight prick, like me, would enjoy such a wonderful day. Of course that would involve me being outside. Which I was not. In fact I was currently in the library trying to finish my Transfiguration essay. 

I looked over at the question and read it again. "Discuss the moral issues of changing dogs into cats and vice versa." I opened up the book I had found called _Regulations on Transfiguring in the 21st century. _I flipped to the index and looked up Dogs (pages 233-268). Why the hell are there so many pages? I can't look up all this!

Dammit! Stupid Transfiguration! I have always hated that class. In my anger I was shocked to suddenly find a book dropped onto my desk, by none other than Potter himself. I glanced at him, and he just smiled as he walked away. I looked over at the book.

_Species of Dragon and Where To Find Them._ Well…This was interesting. I saw a piece of paper sticking out of it, and raised an eyebrow. Hmmm…. I pulled the paper out and read what was written on it.

Midnight  
2nd Tower  
Alone

Well call the newspapers, it was official, Potter had finally lost his mind. How sad, boo hoo. Wait, Dragons and where to find them? Maybe he meant I am the dragon…and he wants me to be found…where? Oh! The Second Tower at Midnight. Alone, by myself.

Potter has a weird way of passing notes.

I slid the book across the desk. I wonder why he wants to meet me. Maybe I'll get to figure why he has reacted so strangely to me knowing he was gay. At first he became confused, as to why I had not told on him, which I had expected. Then he became aggravated, like he couldn't believe I hadn't told anyone. Soon his annoyance evolved into anger. I thought people associating with me and not hating me would be preferable to screams of "HERE COMES THE QUEER!". But what would I know.

It is very interesting though. In the begging I believed the reason he had not gotten upset was because he believed that if I he had, I would have definatly told. But then he becomes angry? It makes no sense!

But wait! That's it! He does know that I would tell to make him mad, and he appears to get mad at me not telling, then of course I would not tell. That Sly Bastard! I should go tell everyone…No, I'll talk to him tonight first.

Wait, I was going? Why should I go? The answer came to me easily. I wanted the mystery that was Harry Potter to be explained to me. He was the cause of the stress that had been dumped on me. Maybe that way I could get back to more important things. Like my Transfiguration paper, for example. Oh Shit! I need to finish this stupid thing. Crap. I bet he did this on purpose so I wouldn't get this paper finished!

* * *

Here I was sitting at the top of the Second Astronomy tower, at 12:09 A.M., waiting for the Boy-Who-Is-Late. My arms crossed in annoyance. How dare he ask me to meet him here and then not show up. That bastard. I seem to be saying that word a lot lately. Maybe that is the price you pay for being associated with Harry Potter. You gain the mouth of a sailor. 

With a swish of his cloak, there stood Harry Potter, only a few feet from me. I reeled back.

"You know that thing is really starting to get on my nerves." I snorted.

"I know." He replied with a smile.

"How long have you been there?"

"A couple of minutes. Wanted to make sure you weren't going to curse me or something." I raised an eyebrow.

"So what do you want?" His mood changed very quickly from happy-go-lucky to dark and scary very quickly. It was very disturbing.

"I want to know what in the seven hells is wrong with you." I paused.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Yes! You know a secret that could ruin me. You have power over me and yet you do not use it! What is wrong with you?" I was sure right then my face clearly read confusion, then I quickly covered it up. I was wrong, he actually wants me to tell. What was wrong with this picture?

"So you want me to tell? That makes no sense Potter." He looked at me purely flabbergasted. "Why do you want me to tell everyone your little secret? What good could come from it, for you anyway." He paused, clearly unsure of how to answer that question.

"Why didn't you tell?" He asked in a small voice.

"Many reasons." He raised an eyebrow. "I mainly didn't want you boyfriend causing anymore trouble for Slytherin." And there was that adorable confused face again…ADORABLE! WHAT THE HELL? Time for a head bashing.

Of course, looking back on it later, Potter must have thought me mad when I began banging my head against the wall. I felt someone grab my arms and pull me back, I could hear a voice saying something, but it seemed so far off.

My vision was somewhat blurry, and I couldn't hear very well. Damn brick wall. Suddenly I was falling…falling…then warmth. I realized I was being held, it felt nice. Suddenly there was a sharp pain on my face that brought me out of my little world. My eyes focused and Potter was leaning over me, appearing quite worried.

"Draco! Are you okay? Wake up! Are you possessed? Hello?" Without a second thought I threw my fist into his face, almost breaking his glasses. I staggered back as he let go of me to hold his nose.

"You Bastard! Why the hell were you holding me?"

"Because you started banging your fucking head against the fucking wall and beating the fucking hell out of yourself!" I failed to be intimidated though, because as he held his nose his whole entire speech made his voice sound very high-pitched.

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. It was pretty funny if you think about it. He stared at me. Know I knew he thought I was a complete psycho. You know, right about then I really didn't want to argue with him about that.

"Hold your nose and tilt your head back. It will help stop the bleeding." As soon as I spoke I regretted it. The look on his face reinforced my remorse. Shit, that sounded like I cared or something. "I mean I don't want you standing there dripping blood, you might get it on me or something." He seemed to accept that a whole lot better. He held his head back, and of course it stopped bleeding after a couple of minutes. He lowered it back down.

"Why the hell did you start banging your head against the wall?" Because I thought you were…nevermind.

"Impulse." His eyes opened wide, and he knew better but didn't push. There were more important issues at hand.

"Okay second question. What do you mean by 'my boyfriend?'" I smirked. Yes, a question I could answer.

"Don't remember who your own boyfriend is? Well it's Zaboni of course." I was taken back by the emotions that flickered quickly across his face. There was surprise, annoyance, and depression, in that order. He leaned back against the wall, and slid down till he landed on the floor.

"Did he tell you that?" He whispered. It was so quiet that if I had dropped a wand at the same time I probably wouldn't have heard him.

"No. I just assumed from the 'googley' eyes he is always giving you" His head shot up.

"So he didn't tell you?" It took me a second to process he question, as he had said it so quickly.

"No, why? Is your boy toy sworn to secrecy?" He was off the ground and in my face before I could register he was there.

"He…Is…Not…My…Boyfriend!" He said through clenched teeth, pronouncing each word carefully and forcefully. I blinked.

"He's not?" He shook his head.

"Although, he does have the biggest crush on me. I had thought that he had told you were going out or something." Slowly I nodded. It made sense. I had tons of girls go around and say we were going out. They were so oblivious.

"So you're going to tell everyone now right?" I smiled back.

"Nope!"

"Dammit!" I stared at him. I had to figure this boy out before I went crazy.

"Why the hell do you want me to tell?" He turned and slowly looked out the window.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked in a calm voice. It was a good question, the only problem was I thought it was very obvious.

"Mainly, because I'm curious. You know it is very strange. It seems to me if I tell, you would have tons to lose. Yet you want me to?" He paused for a good two minutes then he turned to me with a very serious look. It was a look I had only saw on his face a few times. And that was right before some life-changing event happened.

He came toward me slowly. I backed up until I hit the wall, and he stopped right in front of me. He smiled a cruel smile. He was so close I feel his breath. It was a very frightening experience.

"You want to know why Malfoy? I'll tell you why! I want everyone to stop relying on Harry Potter. Voldemort has murdered muggles and wizards alike, but everyone is like 'Oh well, Harry Potter will avenge them'. Instead of planning and gearing up they are sitting in their homes thinking, Harry Potter will save us! Everyone in the wizarding world is waiting for me to defeat Voldemort. Me! 'The-Boy-Who-Lived-On-Accident', 'The-Boy-Who-Lived-Because-His-Mom-Cared', or 'The-Boy-Who-Should-Have-Fucking-Died!'"

I looked up and saw anger in the eyes of a boy which it did not belong in. He looked pure evil. Harry Potter, the savior of all, Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes, was staring at me with pure hatred. I never knew he could hate anything so much. And you know what, I never thought I could care.

"Maybe if everyone found out that the great Harry Potter was gay, they would lose faith in me. And maybe they would get up off their lazy asses and help stop this stupid war!" His eyes were no longer full of hatred, but turned to sadness, "And maybe, just maybe, I won't have to let all those people down." Suddenly, I began to pity him. I have never pitied anyone other than myself, yet I pitied him. Maybe pity was not the most helpful thing I could feel, but right then I wanted to give him, at least a little something, and all I could offer was pity.

Then he was looking straight at me. He smiled his smile. The smile I was use to seeing, and for once, it wasn't a fake smile. What the hell is going on with this boy? He reached out and took a hold of my arm.

"Draco, you know what my weakness is right?" I carefully thought out my next words. Dying right now was not one of my highest priorities. And that window was very close.

"Well…It's you being gay, right?" He shook his head, still with that smile on his face.

"No, you're wrong." He leaned very close to my face, so that I could feel his breath on my face. I felt a trimmer run down my body. I was officially freaked out. "It's you…" Before I could react he had leaned and placed a soft and gentle, yet passionate kiss on my lips.

Hot damn! What? I didn't like this…. Did I? Yes I did! Reason and Conscience be dammed! And then it was gone. That brief, yet wonderful feeling was gone. Harry stared at me in complete and utter shock that I'm guessing mirrored my own. Before I could blink, he turned and ran down the steps. I watched his retreating form with a longing glance. What was this I was feeling? I had the sudden urge to chase him down. I wanted him to come back and kiss me again…

* * *

That kiss was so wonderful. Our first kiss. The first time those wonderful lips touched my own. I will never forget the way it felt. I wanted to kiss him again. I began wringing my hands together. As I thought of holding and kissing Harry, it brought me back to reality. I realized he was out there fighting tons of dark wizards, and even the dark lord himself. 

I hate Dumbledore! Him not letting me fight just because if I died Harry would lose it! Well that was a good point, but it didn't mean I can't be mad. I mean the person I love more than anything is out there fighting for his life, and many other lives, and I'm sitting here thinking about the past and doing nothing! Dammit…I hope he is okay…

* * *

KL: Well that was the second chapter! 

Young Draco: I object!

Harry: Are you sure about that?

Old Draco: Say no! Say no!

Harry: WTF? Two Dracos! I can barely handle one!

Both Dracos: WHAT?

KL: This can only end in tears.


	3. Potter talks way too much

**Title:** I Remember It, Like It Was In A Flashback.  
**Author:** Kakkarot lover  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**E-mail:** **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Scholastic. Not me do sue please. I'm poor, spare me…  
**Author's Note:** Just for all those who give a flying frig. I got the title off an episode of Johnny Bravo. It was a spoof of the Titanic. He was really old, and he was thinking about when he was on the Titanic and he goes "I remember it, like it was in a flashback..." and the screen goes all blurry, and it's hilarious.  
**Summary:** Slash! During the final battle, evil against good, light against dark. Draco Malfoy reflects back on his earlier days. Harry/Draco Remus/Sirius Hermoine/Ron

* * *

Wait? Hold on. I liked getting kissed by another guy? Does that mean I'm gay? No way. 

I'm not the gay one! Potter is! Zaboni is! I'm the straight one here. I think I have been hanging around all these gay people and it has messed up my sense of reality.

I mean, yes, I had stared at a couple of guy's asses before, but that was just checking out the competition. And maybe I had questioned my sexuality once or twice, but what teenage boy hasn't? That doesn't mean I'm gay, just means…Well I have no idea what it means, but it doesn't mean I'm gay.

But I was just kissed by a boy and I liked it! Why hello Irony Gods! Come for a visit? Okay Draco stop talking to imaginary people, it's not good for your sanity.

"Draco! You up there?" Zaboni? What does he want?

"No!"

"Draco! I know it's you! I'm coming up there." Damn… That always worked on Crabbe and Goyle. I glared at him as he reached the top of the stairs. He shook his head and sighed. I must have fell to the ground while I was having a nervous breakdown, as I realized I was having to look up at him. He walked over and sat down beside me.

"Hey Draco, you okay?" I sighed and leaned my head back against the wall.

"Go away Zaboni."

"I can't." I raised an eyebrow, but did not look at him.

"And why the hell not?"

"See I met Harry at the bottom of the steps and he told me to come up here and check on you. He made me promise I would. And I can't break a promise to Harry." I turned to look at him as a million of snappy comebacks came to my head. I swallowed all of them.

"Oh…Okay" Then it hit me that Ha…Potter had sent Blaise to check up on me. He was worried about me. I've never had anyone worry about me before…He smiled at me.

"So why don't you tell me what happened. Maybe I can help" And I soon found myself telling him everything that had happened from the day I heard Harry and Professor Lupin talking about Sirius ("Oh…Lupin is gay…I knew it!" "You're missing the point Zaboni!").

I told him about Potter wanting it to be know he was gay, ("Good he shouldn't hide it!"), how I didn't tell because I realized Blaise had a crush on him,(He blushed extremely.), Potter telling me to meet him here….and Potter kissing me.

Zaboni jumped up off the ground and pointed a finger at me.

"YOU LIE! Harry would never touch you! He loves me! I shall never forgive you for this act Draco! You have betrayed me! As of today you are the competition!" After his outburst he took off down the stairs.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE IN THIS RACE! Is it too late to drop out!" I screamed after him. Realizing it was futile I stood up and dusted myself off. What is wrong with these people?

* * *

Zaboni was apparently taking this competition very seriously. He would not speak to me at the table anymore. If he saw me in the hallways he would go to the opposite side as far away as possible. He would completely avoid the common room if I were there. 

There was one person that Zaboni was definitely not ignoring. Potter seemed to have earned him a Slytherin pet. Zaboni would carry Potter's books, walk him to and from classes, and sit at the table with him sometimes.

Once again Zaboni seemed to have embarrassed Slytherin beyond repair. Of course the students were just beyond comprehension. Within days the rumors spread all over the school. In class I heard students talk about it, and I even heard some of the paintings discussing the matter. I didn't begin to really worry about the sanity of the school until I heard Mcgonagall and Sprout discussing it outside the Greenhouse. It wasn't until I heard the Head of the Gryffindor house say it that it finally struck.

Harry Potter and Blaise Zaboni were dating.

I began to crave the good old days when Zaboni was just gay.

* * *

The next morning, as I sat down at the Slytherin table for breakfast, everyone at the table looked up at me. There was silence. I reached down and picked up my drink, took a sip, and sat it back down. They were waiting for me to place verdict upon Zaboni. 

What was I supposed to say? In the eyes of everyone here Zaboni was a traitor and his crime was punishable by death. How was I supposed to convince to them to leave Zaboni alone?

Wait, why do I even want to help Zaboni? I should just let them tear him apart. But something wouldn't let me. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Everyone do not panic. Zaboni is acting as a spy for us. He is carrying on the illusion that he is dating Potter to bring us back information. He still on our side, do not worry."

I could see everyone at the table relax and then begin grinning and smirking.

"I was worried about the way we were supposed to act to this news. We thought the best way would just be to ignore him. Just treat him and Potter as if they are invisible. The school will be surprised, but they will just assume we are acting snobbish. This will also leave Zaboni alone to deal with Potter." All of the table nodded and agreed with him.

Damn I'm good.

Or so I thought.

"But Draco! You know what this means? Harry Potter is gay!" I hate you Crabbe.

"Apparently so. But I must remind all of you, leave Potter alone or you will destroy the mission." They all grumbled but nodded.

* * *

For once, the students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were stunned beyond words. Their savor, their hero, their mascot even…was gay? And dating a Slytherin. To make matters more confusing, the Slytherins were doing nothing about it. 

The matter soon died down, and in almost a week it was old news. My plan had worked perfectly. Of course I knew it would. I was absolutely giddy at the prospect of seeing Potter's reaction to the reaction, or lack there of, of the school.

I did not have to wait long. That Saturday I was passing along through the Charms hallway, on my way back to the Slytherin common room, when I passed by an old forgotten classroom. As soon as I passed it the door opened. I turned back to see who was exiting when I felt a hand pull my shirt back and into the room.

"AH!" I was thrown to the ground and the door was shut behind me. I looked up and found myself staring at Potter. He was what I would most likely call…livid.

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT MALFOY?" I winced, stood, and dusted myself off.

"Well I was just innocently walking down the hallway! I did not know this was some sort of game! A rubbish Muggle game no doubt."

"You know what I mean." This time his voice was barely above a whisper, but his tone and the look in his eyes, made it more intimidating that if he had yelled loud enough for the entire school to hear. I opened my mouth to say some witty retort, but faltered.

"What are _you_ playing at Potter?" Harry stood stunned clearly not expecting this question. Noticing Harry's confusion I continued on. "YOU KISSED ME! WHY! Why are you doing this? What is going on in the damaged head of yours? Did you think that if you kissed me that I would get angry and then tell?" My voice was getting quieter as it went. Potters face was in absolute disbelief.

"You think that I only kissed you to make you angry?"

"WHAT? That's all you have to say?" This seemed to break Potter out of his trance as he marched over right into my personal space. He cupped my face in his hand and forced his mouth down onto mine. His mouth was so warm, so inviting. I felt my legs quiver and nether regions burn with passion. What was wrong with me?

He pulled his face back his eyes clouded over. I was panting from lack of breath. Since when had I ever gotten so hot and bothered over a kiss?

"Do you think now I didn't mean it? I meant it Draco…" I couldn't say anything back to him.

"Draco…I have had a crush on you since I came to this school. I did not fully recognize it as what it was until last year. I don't know how I could feel something this strong for you." His face was inches from mine.

"Draco…I think I love you."

"I…I…y-you….b..but…" He smiled a true smile, one that had not been seen in a long time.

"Ferret got your tongue?"

"You ass! You know damn well…" He interrupted me to once again claim my lips. He ran his tongue over my lips asking for permission. Without thinking of the consequences I opened my mouth to allow him access. He put one hand on my waist and one on the back of my head, pulling me into him. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. As he pulled back I let out a small whimper.

He stared down at me in complete surprise.

"Draco…"

"Dammit Potter you talk to much." I pulled his head down into another kiss.

I believe that was the first time Harry and I ever agreed on something.

* * *

**KL:** Well that was a trip. Anywho, So far I remember it like a flashback has recieved 120 hits! SCORE! But...It only has 4 reviews. Come on people! Review! Just to say "Hi"! I just want to know you people want me to keep going :3  
**Old Draco: **I wasn't even in this chapter X.x  
**Harry:** Here why don't I make you feel better…  
**Young Draco: **I dont know if that means he is cheating on me or not. 0.o  
**KL: **O.o…A thought for all of us to ponder… 


	4. Snape has atroucious timing

**Title:** I Remember It, Like It Was In A Flashback.  
**Author:** Kakkarot lover  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**E-mail:** **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Scholastic. Not me do sue please. I'm poor, spare me…  
**Author's Note:** Just for all those who give a flying frig. I got the title off an episode of Johnny Bravo. It was a spoof of the Titanic. He was really old, and he was thinking about when he was on the Titanic and he goes "I remember it, like it was in a flashback..." and the screen goes all blurry, and it's hilarious.  
**Summary:** Slash! During the final battle, evil against good, light against dark. Draco Malfoy reflects back on his earlier days. Harry/Draco Remus/Sirius Hermoine/Ron

* * *

Harry immediately broke up with Zaboni, to the shock of everyone. Blaise was welcomed back into the Slytherin world with open arms. I had talked to him earlier and explained to him the story I had told our housemates. He told them that he had not gotten close enough to find out anything good, but he had told them basic things like Harry's favorite color and such. They had naively believed everything he said. But of course, he also believed me when I told him that I had no interest in Harry.

Voldemort had decided to stay under wraps for a while. No chaos and pandemonium made everyone very nervous especially Harry. Of course, there was also the fact that he was waiting for me to pop up at any moment and say, 'Sorry Potter just joking, I'm a spy.' Needless to say, this did not make me happy.

No matter how many wonderful nights we had together in each others arms, and no matters how many times I reassured him I was not a death eater, it did no good, for one simple reason. I would not tell him I loved him.

I know you are saying, 'Why don't you just tell him what he wants to hear? If it would solve all of his insecurities about you.' Well Harry decided to say this same thing to me one day. We were currently in The Room of Requirement. Harry had decided this was a perfect place for us to meet. The room contained a bed, big enough for four people, a few comfortable chairs, two desks (for homework purposes), and small refrigerator. In truth it was actually a box that had been spelled to stay cold, but it worked very well for storing drinks.

I was sitting at one the desk's finishing up my Charms homework, while Harry was laying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"You know Potter, you should get started on your Potions essay. You don't want Snape giving you another failing grade do you?" He sat up off the bed and stood up. 'I am such a good influence on him.'

"Why wont you say it? Do you not love me is that it?" My eyebrow twitched. I turned slowly to see him staring in anger at me.

"Harry…when did you become such a brat?" He clenched his fists at his side.

"Why will you not say it! Why is it such a big deal?" He screamed at me in rage. I stood up knocking my chair over in the process. I took my Charms textbook and chucked at him. It missed its target and murdered a poor innocent potted plant.

"DAMMIT POTTER! Will you stop and think for once! I want you to just stop and think about this situation we are in! I am Draco Malfoy, your greatest rival! I am the son of a Death Eater and you are The-Boy-Who-Lived! I have lived my entire life being told to hate and despise you! Yet now we are shagging? Have you ever thought that maybe I am trying to sort out my own feelings? MAYBE! Just maybe I am having a hard time accepting what's going on? NO! You never thought that! You are so fucking obsessed with whether or not I am a death eater that you never even asked me if I was okay with my ENTIRE LIFE being turned upside down!"

I felt an extreme surge of triumph from the look of surprise on his face. I marched over to him, he stood back, thinking I was going to punch him, 'Not that I didn't want to…' I pulled back my sleeve revealing a pale Dark Mark-less arm.

"You see? I'm not screwing you for Voldemort! Happy?" I looked into Harry's eyes to let him see how serious I was. His eyes were full of shock. Finally his eyes turned back into a jet black, expressionless. For a moment…I was terrified. Wait what? Yes I believed that I had gone too far. For some reason, the thought of Harry hating me, made me hurt, a lot.

He took a few steps forward until our faces were only inches apart. He stared down into my eyes with a deep intensity, that I matched. I glared back into his eyes with matching ferocity. My pride would allow no other option.

Suddenly his head dropped and he placed his chin on my shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my waist in a sloppy hug. I gasped in shock, as I stood motionless.

"I'm so sorry for doubting you Draco…I guess I'm just confused as well…This has all happened so fast. Can you forgive me?" I smiled a placed my hands on his back pulling him into an awkward embrace.

"I shall think about it. But before I do I would like to point out this. If I were a Death Eater wouldn't I have told you that I loved you, just so you would trust me more." He pulled his head back and looked at me, his face turning a pink color.

"I never even thought about that."

"I know that's why I pointed it out to you."

Potter: 0

Malfoy: 1

"Don't give me that face Potter."

* * *

He stopped bothering me about it after that. He accepted the fact that I would not tell him until I was ready and I decided to accept the fact that I would never be ready. It was a great time for us. We were living our day-to-day lives as normal as we could. I was the God of Slytherin, and he was the Golden Boy. We begin to constantly fight in and out of classrooms. Those arguments became what I looked forward to every day.

"Oh look it's the Queer-Who-Lived."

"Whatever Ferret Boy. We all know your just jealous of Zaboni."

"Please Potty, like I would stoop as low as you."

The most rewarding part of these arguments was the ravishing I would receive after them. One such ravishing began in an empty classroom in the dungeons, near the Potions classroom. We had just spent the entire Potions class sending each other notes about how we were going to beat each other up. The notes, of course, were loaded with over-used sexual innuendoes. I had dropped off the troll twins and marched into the classroom as quickly as possible.

Harry quickly threw me against a desk and began to run his hands up into my shirt. I wrapped my leg around his waist before pulling him down into a rough kiss. His tongue began probing my mouth fiercely as his hands ran over my nipples, pinching and tugging on them. He pulled his tongue out, as he stared down at me panting heavily. His mouth turned up into a grin.

"I'm so going to give you that thrashing I promised Draco." I moaned and bucked my hips against him.

"Less talk more action, or are you really all talk Harry?" I smirked as his eyes took on a dangerous glint. He claimed my mouth once again. My robes were quickly thrown to floor, quickly followed by my shirt, then my belt, and then his belt. He was smirking down at me with untamable lust in his eyes.

"POTTER! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU…..Malfoy?….Malfoy is that you….MALFOY! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

Proffesor Snape had absolutely atrocious timing.

* * *

**KL:** sigh I decided to go back to the original plot of this story. Yes that includes Snape…I have recovered so do not worry about me. Anywho. Sorry this chapter was short but I wanted to end it there. It just screamed to be ended there.  
**Snape: **MY EYES! THEY BURN!  
**KL:** Well that's what you get! You deserve it you bastard!  
**Snape:** I don't think anyone deserves that…  
**Harry:** Hey! It's not like you saw anything really bad! Like Goyle and Crabbe going at it.  
**Everyone in the known universe:** ………….EWWWWWWWWWWWWW!  
**KL:** Must rip out eyeballs…..  
**DarkJedi:** The sad thing is someone has probably wrote a fic with that.  
**KL: **How did you get in my post-fic dialogue?  
**Darkjedi:** Because of the mind trust thing. I'm always in your head.  
**KL:** Makes sense I guess. Next chapter soon! Unless Johnny Depp comes to my house and sweeps me away. Then you are screwed.  
**Draco:** snort  
**Harry runs off with Draco as Snape and DarkJedi hold her back.**


	5. Graduation Time!

**Title: I** Remember It, Like It Was In A Flashback.  
**Author: **Kakkarot lover  
**Rating:**PG-13  
**Hosting:** Ask first, please  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Scholastic. Not me do sue please. I'm poor, spare me…  
**Author's Note:** Just for all those who give a flying frig. I got the title off an episode of Johnny Bravo. It was a spoof of the Titanic. He was really old, and he was thinking about when he was on the Titanic and he goes "I remember it, like it was in a flashback..." and the screen goes all blurry, and it's hilarious.  
**Summary: **Slash! During the final battle, evil against good, light against dark, Draco Malfoy reflects back on his earlier days, and the beginning of his relationship. Harry/Draco Remus/Sirius Hermoine/Ron  
**NOTE: **Please Read! Sorry this took so long to get out. I am having school and social problems at the moment. So enjoy and thank my Beta Reader, Joyce Salazar!

---------------------------------------------+-------------------------------------------

"_POTTER! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU…Malfoy…Malfoy is that you….MALFOY! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" _

_Professor Snape had absolutely atrocious timing._

I grabbed my robes as I tried to cover myself up, hoping to hide the fact that I was half-naked. Potter had frozen solid, like a deer in headlights. I thought Snape was going to pop.

"**_EXPLAIN! NOW!_**" Each word was said with such venom that I knew if we did not answer we would find ourselves having brunch with the Giant Squid. My first instinct was to point at Harry and scream 'Rape.' After a seconds deliberation I decided that that would ruin any chance of our relationship continuing, if he survived what Snape would do to him.

From the look on my godfathers face, that is exactly what he was waiting for me to say, so he could blast Harry into oblivion. For once, I let my godfather down. After another moment of uncomfortable silence, Serverus finally concluded what was going on.

I believe it was too much for the man to handle. He lifted his wand and prepared to strike. My mouth let out a yell as I jumped to move in front of Harry. I spread my arms and stood in front of him protection, my chest bare, and my eyes sharp. There was silence.

"What are you doing Mr. Malfoy? Why are you protecting him?" A faint blush tainted my cheeks. I could feel Harry's eyes at my back. This was it. This was the moment I had been dreading. I would have to come to terms with my feelings and announce them to the man who I admired for so very long. I would also have to say the right thing or someone would end up hurt, either by wand or by words. I couldn't just cop out, or Harry would be hurt. Yet, I just don't think I am ready to admit what I was feeling.

"I...I..w-well...you see...We...Me and Harry...we..." I trailed off, knowing my first attempt was a failure. I closed my eyes and opened my eyes to try again.

"Serverus I am sure there is a perfectly good reason you have your wand pointed at two students and I would love to hear it immediately." I squinted one of my eyes open to see the headmaster with his hand on Snape's arm. The Potion's professor's eyes were popping out of his head. He was raging an inner battle. Either kill Harry and go to jail, or not kill Harry...which would suck. I pity my godfather so very much.

After Dumbledore realized Snape would not lower his arm, the old man forcefully gripped his arm and lowered it. The professor gaped up at Dumbledore before turning to march out of the room.

"Meet me in my office later Serverus." Dumbledore called after him.

I turned back to Harry to find him blushing. His entire face looked as if he had been sun burnt...badly. The entire time Snape was here, he had kept a stern look on his face, yet the old man appears and he is ashamed. 'Figures...' I turn back to Dumbledore to find him giving me a knowing smile.

"I believe your next class begins shortly and I do not wish for you to be late. Good day both of you." With that he swept out of the classroom, and shut the door on his way out.

I stared at the door. I turned and stared at Harry, his head still down and blushing. I stared back to the door, then back to Harry. Door. Harry. Door.

"What the **fuck** just happened?" Harry finally looked up at me and smiled.

"That's Dumbledore for you." He bent over and handed me my clothing. I took it from him, still staring.

"No seriously, what happened?" He buckled his belt and shrugged his shoulders at me. I pulled my shirt over my head, buckled my belt, and pulled my robes on. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him, making me raise an eyebrow.

"Dumbledore has never made sense, and he never will. But from what I can tell, he approves of us." I snorted.

"Oh yes, I'm sure he approves of a homosexual relationship between his Golden Boy and the Death Eater Prodigy." His smile grew wider.

"Maybe he believes you will not become a Death Eater." Shrugging, I avoided the statement.

"I think its time we head back to class. Besides, professor Snape may decided to come back and take us out." He laughed and grabbed my hand pulling me out the door.

The rest of our seventh year proceeded in the exact fashion. We had our problems and our arguments but we proceeded with our forbidden relationship. The only upset was that we had to drop our Potions class. Dumbledore gave me and Potter private classes, telling the teachers his own reasons. The three of us knowing it was for the sake of Snape's sanity and blood pressure.

Before we knew it, our tests were over. It was a week until our graduation ceremony and then the last trip home. I was facing a large conflict. I would finally be free of this stupid school, but I had no idea what would happened to Potter. To make matters worse we had not said a word to each other all year about graduating. I assumed both of us were too afraid. Neither wanted to know the others answer. The first time he said anything was the day before graduation. We were lounging in a secluded spot outside the castle, me leaning on his shoulder. Neither of us were speaking, just in a comfortable silence, when finally he gave up on the battle that had raged inside both of us, for almost 3 months.

"What are you going to do after graduation." I pulled my head away from him, taken aback. It took me a few seconds to regain my composure before turning away from him.

"I assume I would have to carry on with the family business." We both knew what that implied but he just merely nodded. I looked back at him.

"What about you?" He blinked, surprised.

"Become an auror, what else?" Another silence ruled over us. I saw a group of first years running around playing a game of tag. It was a group of Gryffindors of course. I watched as one of the girls chased the rest of the group. She tripped over a log and one of the boys ran out to help her. As soon as she stood up she thanked him and kissed him on the nose. Then she tagged him and ran off.

"Is that what you want to do?"

"Huh?" Harry sighed.

"Help your father. Is that really what you want to do?" I opened my mouth to reply 'Of course dumb ass' when my voice died in my throat. Did I really want to become a Death Eater? Is this what I wanted for the rest of my life? To be the lackey of this power hungry psycho? My entire life had been planned out for me. This was supposed to be my fate, to follow in my father's footsteps. But was it what I wanted?

"Do you really want to be an auror?" The question popped out of me before I could think about it. The silence stretched on. I looked at Harry's face to see his expression, to find him shocked. He was staring at me in a new light.

"Of course I want to be an auror! What else would I be?" His tone confusing me, I trudged on.

"You could be anything. You could do anything. You don't have to be an auror to defeat Voldemort. The aurors have fought for years to defeat him and have always failed, so being one would not help you any. And besides if you became an auror, after Voldemort died, what would you be? Would you stay an auror?" Harry pushed me away from him and stood up. He marched away, stomping his feet and growling.

WHAT THE FUCK! Stupid mood swinging asshole!

But in a way I guess this is best. We were just going to have to leave each other in a week anyway. This way, neither made any stupid decisions, and neither one would be sad. Best to leave angry I guess.

Then why did I feel like crying?

The graduation ceremony was boring of course. Dumbledore and Mcgonogall gave these long speeches about becoming adults and taking on responsibility. Granger gave a speech, because she was Head Girl, about maturity and responsibility. The overall theme of the night seemed to be responsibility. Apparently they believed we would have serious problems in that area, and they were most likely correct. Every so often I would feel like Harry was looking at me and would turn towards him, but he would just be looking straight ahead.

After what had to be too long of a time period the ceremony ended. The graduates threw their hats into the air, there was tears, there was laughter, etc. I stood up, my hat still attached to my head thank you very much, and made my way towards my parents. My father was of course ranting about what a shame it was to let the Muggle born's graduate. I caught a few times that they were ashamed that Granger graduated above me, when I promptly tuned them out.

I saw Potter out of the corner of my eye, which turned my complete attention to him. He was walking away with Professor Lupin, Weasley, Granger, and a giant black dog. I felt a small smile crawl upon my face. This was it. This was how it ended.

Potter flicked his wand behind his back as my hat twitched. He kept talking to his friends as if nothing had happened. I cautiously pulled the cap down from my head and peered inside. There was a small note. My hands shaking, I slowly pulled it open.

_I want to defeat Voldemort, more than anything in this world. Not to just revenge my parents, but because of all the other people he has hurt. I want him gone and I am the only one who can do it. But...after that, I want to open a small book shop in Northern Brittan. I want to live in a small town where everyone knows your name, and they send someone to check on you if you do not go to church that day. I want to wake with the sun, drink tea all day, and at night I want to sit on my porch and watch the sun go down._

Somewhere inside me, I sighed.

I felt a wall being torn down inside of me. Almost unconsciously I looked back up towards Harry. He had stopped and was looking at me with a small apologetic smile. With my hat clutched in my right hand, and his note in my left, I made a quick decision.

Now I know what you're thinking. The actual event was no where near as cliché as it sounds.

I took off in a run towards Harry, and he towards me. I planned in my head that I was going to tell Harry that I was going to spend the rest of my life with him. I wanted him to hold me and never let go. I was going to tell him that I would sit on that porch with him. I wanted to be with him for forever.

When he reached me, I opened my mouth to spew to him the tons of sappy cliché lines running through my head. He decided no words were needed. Later I agreed. He pulled me to him and kissed me roughly. His arms were pulling me against his lips and body, my hands were gripping onto his shoulders.

Unfortunately we forgot the entire school seemed to see us at that exact moment.

Harry, quicker than I, pulled his nifty cloak over us both. There was moment of silence, before the crowd erupted into a roar, everyone trying to figure out where we had apparated to. Vaguely I heard Granger screaming about how you cannot apperate on to the Hogwarts grounds. Fortunetly for us, she was ignored as usual.

We ran into the castle, safely hidden under his cloak. Harry quickly manuvered us through the castle.

"Where are we going?" I whispered.

"To dumbledore's office." My eye twitched.

"Why?" He smirked.

"Where else would you suppose we go, Draco honey?"

"I...hate you." He kissed me on the nose.  
" Love you too, snukkums."

"If you ever..." What I would do to Potter if ever even thought of calling me 'snokkums' again was cut short by us reaching Dumbledores' office. I had been here many times this year for our Potion lessons, but I still did not care much for it. Potter whispered the password and up the staircase we went. We were safely inside he took off the cloak.

I immediately collapsed into one of the chairs.

"Oh my god, what have we done. My father will disown me! I will be on the streets." Harry smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Come on Draco! Cheer up! Its our graduation." If looks could kill. "Listen everything will turn out okay. I mean if your father would just abandon you like that then he truly doesn't love you."

"Of course he doesn't love me! Where have you been? This is about money Potter!" He glared at me.

"So you don't want to be with me because you think I am poor?" I blinked.

"What the hell! Dammit Potter don't make this about you." He let go of my hand and backed away. I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"Listen Potter I've never been without money in my entire life, but if I get to be with you I guess I can put up with being...p-poor. I'm not saying I won't be a bitch about it, but I'll try. I can promise you that I will try." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up into his embrace.

"That's wonderful! Oh Draco I love you." My cheeks turned red. I opened my mouth to tell him to put me down, that a Malfoy should not be 'hugged' like this when another voice interrupted me.

"Oh my! I guess we will not have to search for them. Who knew they would be in my office." Harry dropped me as I found myself facing Dumbledore, Professor Lupin, and the giant black dog that had been with Harry earlier.

Something about that dog struck me as familiar. Something was nagging at me but I just couldn't grasp it. At the moment the dog was growling. Harry turned pale. Some boyfriend.

"Harry, is there something you need to tell everyone?" Dumbledore smiled at Harry. Harry jerked out of his trance to nod at Dumbledore.

"I don't want to be an auror! I want to open a small book shop in Northern Britan!" Dumbledore, Lupin, and the dog stared at him.

"He didnt mean that Potter! He meant telling them about your homosexual relationship with the son of a Death Eater you idiot!" Dumbledore laughed.

"Well that was certainly unexpected. Wasn't it Sirius?" Sirius...Sirius...SHIT! A memory of my father whispering something to me as we stood on the Platform 9 and 3/4. That dog was Sirius Black! Before I could announce my inner findings, the dog decided to do it for me. It's skin began melting and reforming as it grew into a grown man. Professor Lupin collapsed into a chair.

Even though I knew that the dog was a man, the shock of seeing a dog turn into a man was quite...extrordinary. Under the circumstances of extreme stress and shock, I regrettably say...that I screamed. Not one of those girly screams, a manly scream, but a scream none the less.

Harry put his hand over my mouth to silence me.

"Draco! Calm down!" I closed my mouth and he moved his hand slowly.

"Draco this is my god father, Sirius Black."

Keep in mind of the extreme stress, life unraveling, etc.

"WHAT!" He clasped his hand over my mouth once more. I bit him. He kicked me. I punched him. He kissed me. What a beautiful relationship. A cough broke our embrace, reminding us of the other occupants of the room.

Dumbledore was grinning while Lupin and Black were staring with their mouths hanging open.

"H-How...H-How did t-this happen? I...I mean why? And with...Mini Lucius?" Harry finally grew some balls.

"Sirius! This happened because it was supposed to."

"But he's a spy! A Death Eater spy!" I glared and pulled down my sleeve revealing my arm. I put up with that talk from Harry too long to put up with from this strange man. He gaped at me.

"That means nothing! He could be shielding it."

"Sirius you know as well as I do that that is not possible. Voldemort does not allow his Death Eaters to shield their Dark Mark, even for undercover work." Sirius gaped at this revelation.

"But...But...Mini Lucius!"

"I am not a Mini-Lucius!"

"Sirius! Stop it!" Harry stood in front of me glaring at Sirius, which made the man take a step back. "How could you sit there and attack Draco because of his family! Look at yours!" The man glared at his godson in contempt.

"This is not the same thing."

"It is exactly the same thing!"

"But Harry, Malfoy has bullied you all your life!" I snorted as Harry gave me a look that said to be silent.

"I am aware of that. We have settled our differences and I wish you could just be happy for us."

"Be happy for you and that Mini Lucius!" I growled. "I mean do you know what his father did to yours!" This entire time Remus had stayed silent, but at this moment Lupin stood up his face red.

"Sirius there is something I should have told you a long time ago." Sirius looked at Remus, the realization of his objection not setting in yet. "Listen, James wasn't under the Imperius spell. He lied to you. Everything he did on New Years was completely of his own will." Remus grimaced as Sirius slowly realized what his werewolf friend had just said.

"B-But...But...No! Arg!" Sirius went into a rampage and began destroying everything in site, with Dumbledore following swiftly behind him repairing everything. The old man did not attempt to stop him, though.

"Harry...this is not what I meant to happen when I told you about Sirius and I..." Harry laughed.

"Professor, telling me about you and my godfather did not make this happen. I've wanted this to happen for a while, that just speed it up." Lupin's eyes widened a bit.

"Well Harry, if you really believe in this relationship I will give you my consent." They both smiled.

"WHAT! MOONY! How could you betray me like that! He's a Mini-Lucius!" Enough was enough. I knocked Harry out of the way to face the crazy dog-man.

"I AM NOT A MINI-LUCIUS! I am my own breathing, living human being! How would you like it if I called you a Mini-Bellatrix! You look just like her! Does that mean you are a Death-Eater too?" Sirius look taken aback. "I know Harry means alot to you, and vice versa but I love him and he loves me! You can't stop a relationship just because I look like my father! I am not my father and I never will be and you will just have to get over that."

Silence.

"D-Draco..." I turned to find Harry smiling at me. "You...you really love me." My face turned red.

"Would I have said it if I didn't mean it Potter?" He tackled me into the bookcase, his lips crushing into mine. His hands began roaming under my shirt, running across my chest. I managed to free my lips from his.

"Harry stop it! There's people!" I looked around and noticed that no one was there. He surveyed the same thing and turned back to me.

"What people?" His hand ventured down into my trousers ending any arguments.

-------------------------------------+------------------------------------------------

**KL:** Well its finally out! I am so sorry it took me so long, but this chapter was harder than it should have been. God did not want me to put it out. And well my muse abandoned me...glare  
**DarkJedi:** Im sorry! I have a boyfriend now!  
**KL:** What does that mexican have that I dont?  
**Harry:** He's actually Puerto Rican.  
**KL:** SAME THING! -runs off screaming into the night-  
**Draco:** She's crazy.  
**Harry and Darkjedi:** -nod-  
**KL:** MINI LUCIUS!

-------------------ignore the ramblings of a crazy woman-------------------


End file.
